1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates generally to belt conveyors and more specifically it relates to a conveyor system for increasing the angle capabilities and allowing shorter lengths of a belt conveyor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Belt conveyors have been in use for years. Typically, a belt conveyor includes a tubular structure, a support structure for elevating the tubular structure at an angle, an endless belt positioned about the tubular structure, and a motor means for rotating the tubular structure. A conventional belt conveyor has an inlet for receiving the particulate material such as grain, fertilizer, sand, or gravel and an outlet for dispensing the particulate material. The endless track typically includes a plurality of ridges for engaging the particulate material. The tubular structure typically has a plurality of rollers that support the return portion of the endless belt. Conventional belt conveyors are generally utilized to elevate and transport particulate material from one location to another.
Conventional belt conveyors typically require a relatively flat angle to transport particulate material. If the angle of the conventional belt conveyor is too steep, then the particulate material falls slides downwardly and rearwardly toward the inlet of the conventional belt conveyor. Since the angle of a conventional belt conveyor is relatively small, the overall length of the conventional belt conveyor must be longer to elevate the particulate material to desired heights. In addition, because conventional belt conveyors are longer they require more room about a storage structure to load and unload particulate material.
Examples of patented conveyor devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,354 to Aydelott; U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,652 to McGinnis; U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,391 to Campbell; U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,378 to Kamisaka which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Aydelott (U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,354) discloses a belt conveyor for conveying semi-fluid materials on a flexible belt. Aydelott teaches an apparatus for continuously shaping a belt into a tube, opening the tube-shaped belt, depositing semi-fluid materials within the belt, enclosing and lifting the materials, and opening the belt to release the materials.
McGinnis (U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,652) discloses a construction conveyor belt for moving powdery ash-like materials. McGinnis specifically teaches a conveyor belt construction including lateral edges which fold upwardly and inwardly upon the application of longitudinal directed tension.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for increasing the angle capabilities and allowing shorter lengths of a belt conveyor. Conventional belt conveyors require longer lengths and decreased angles to efficiently transport particulate material.
In these respects, the conveyor system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the angle capabilities and allowing shorter lengths of a belt conveyor.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of belt conveyors now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new conveyor system construction wherein the same can be utilized for increasing the angle capabilities and allowing shorter lengths of a belt conveyor.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new conveyor system that has many of the advantages of the belt conveyors mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new conveyor system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art belt conveyors, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a support frame, a tube attached to the support frame, an endless belt within the tube, a plurality of paddle members attached to the outer surface of the endless belt, and a wind skirt attached to the lower portion of the tube. The plurality of paddle members include a plurality of V-shaped cutouts for allowing the endless belt to become curved or flattened. The wind skirt includes a pair of side slots that receive the outer portions of the endless belt. At least one support plate is attached to the wind skirt for maintaining the endless belt within the wind skirt during and after operation.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a conveyor system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a conveyor system for increasing the angle capabilities and allowing shorter lengths of a belt conveyor.
Another object is to provide a conveyor system that transports various types of particulate material.
An additional object is to provide a conveyor system that has a reduced overall length compared to a conventional belt conveyor.
A further object is to provide a conveyor system that can operate at a steeper angle than a conventional belt conveyor.
Another object is to provide a conveyor system that does not require idler rollers to support the return portion of the endless belt.
An additional object is to provide a conveyor system that is capable of utilizing tubular structures having various cross sectional areas such as circular or oval.
A further object is to provide a conveyor system that increases the conveying capacity of a belt conveyor.
Another object is to provide a conveyor system that requires less working room when in operation because of the reduced length.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.